It has heretofore been suggested that dispensers for viscous products comprise a container which contains the product and which is squeezed to dispense the product. In one type of such a dispenser, a bag or pouch containing the viscous product is provided within a container so that when the compressible sidewall of the container is squeezed, the product is dispensed through a opening or nozzle. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,320 issued Aug. 26, 1952 there is shown a dispenser which has a cartridge as a refill unit which contains the viscous product. The cartridge has a rigid upper portion and a flexible lower portion and is suspended in a container or holder and a removable cap is provided on the container. When the flexible portion of the container is squeezed, the viscous product is dispensed through an opening in a disk on the upper end of the cartridge and an opening in the cap. An atmospheric valve is provided on the lower end of the container which closes upon squeezing of the flexible portion of the container. Other similar dispensers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,038 (1965) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,995 (1957) which have an opening that is covered by the finger of the user rather than an atmospheric valve. Dispensing closures with a valve in the dispensing portion have also been suggested in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,365 (1971), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,223 (1972). Squeeze pump packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,165, 4,098,434, 4,469,250, 4,760,937 and 4,909,416.
In the aforementioned U.S. application Ser. No. 07/759,328, filed Sep. 13, 1991, a squeeze dispenser package comprising a container having a compressible portion and a hanger and pouch assembly of plastic material, suspended in the container. The hanger has an upper portion having an opening and a flexible film pouch having an opening is bonded to the opening in the hanger and has portions thereof bonded to the hanger. The hanger has a lower flexible portion comprising spaced flexible walls. In one form, a removable head is mounted on the container and overlies the hanger and pouch assembly. The head includes a nozzle having an opening overlying the opening in the pouch and an atmospheric valve is provided for equalizing the pressure after the compressible portions of the container has been released and the hanger and pouch assembly returns to its original position. The squeeze dispenser package comprises a novel hanger and pouch assembly that can be filled from the top; wherein the pouch is fully preformed before filling; wherein the package can be refilled by replacing the hanger and pouch assembly; wherein the package can be readily manufactured in high production; and which efficiently dispenses the viscous product.
In another type of dispenser package, two viscous products are kept separately because of their chemical nature and are permitted to merge only after passing through a nozzle to the atmosphere. A typical such package comprises a viscous product such as a baking soda product and peroxide viscous product that upon merging provide an effective toothpaste.
Among the objectives of the present are to provide a dispenser package of the type shown in the aforementioned application Ser. No. 07/759,328 filed Sep. 13, 1991 which will effectively dispense two components which are not mixed until they pass into the atmosphere.
In accordance with the invention, the dispenser package provides for dispensing dual viscous products which are separately retained within the package and merged at a dispensing nozzle. The dispensing package comprises a container having a compressible portion and a hanger and pouch assembly of plastic material suspended in the container. The hanger has an upper portion with a pair of openings. A flexible film pouch having an opening is bonded in each opening in the hanger and has portions bonded to the hanger. The hanger has lower portions comprising of spaced flexible walls associated with each pouch. The head assembly includes a one-way valve associated with each opening in the hanger and a portion which maintains the viscous products from each of the pouches separate until they pass from a nozzle on the head to the exterior when the compressible portion of the container is squeezed. An atmospheric valve is provided for equalizing the pressure after the compressible portion of the container has been released and the hanger and pouch assembly returns to its original position.